Sky fits Heaven
by Shadowmisteress
Summary: Farferello suddenly starts lusting over Schuldich...*9 chapter up*OK! MY FIC WAS SCREWED UP...I SET IT RITE!NOW U CAN READ THE CHAPTERS IN ORDER!!
1. Set the Sin Free

Title: Sky fits Heaven  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Author's Notes: They don't belong to me and they never will.. Koyasu is just tooo stubborn.Even Little Mermaid doesn't belong to me. and I don't think Disney would exactly pay me for the way I am using it in this fic.(  
  
All Farferello's thoughts are in italics.  
  
There he is sitting, on the couch with his legs on it. he knows Crawfish gets mad when he keeps his legs on the couch with his shoes on but he still does it to irritate the hell out of him.maybe he too likes seeing crawfish's face bloat up like that fish in Little Mermaid.. I like little mermaid. she makes me feel like all tingly inside. if I met her I would cut her fins, gauge her eyes out and fill them with sea weeds and I'd cut her wrists and drink her blood. I wonder if her blood will taste like water.. I wonder if it will make the children around the world cry and make them shout and scream.I wonder if their parents would ground them.. Imagine that God. all your little Angels confined to their rooms.. not allowed seeing your beautiful green grass, yellow sun, and blue sky.. Tell me god..would you cry.. Would you..  
  
"What you looking at?" Schuldich said raising a fiery brow  
  
He wouldn't look into Farferello's brain even if he were paid for it.the last time he did that..By the time he was out of the maniac's brain he was dazed, confused, weak..he wasn't ready to fell the things going on in his head.. it was like a cyclone of feelings Schuldich had never felt or known.. his brain was to selfish to understand the feelings it itself hadn't gone through.  
  
"You", came the reply  
  
"I know that, baka.." he irritably brushed the lose strand from his eye.  
  
Wish I could touch his beautiful soft hair.. how would it feel sliding through my fingers.. Coagulated with his thick blood..  
  
"Then why do you ask, Schuschu"  
  
"Mein Gott, Let it be." he threw the magazine he was reading on the table and left.  
  
  
  
I want him..  
  
Tbc? 


	2. Substitute for Love

Title: Sky fits Heaven  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
/WORDS/----Schuldich's thoughts  
  
//WORDS// ---- Farferello's thoughts  
  
Author's Notes: They don't belong to me and they never will.. Koyasu is just tooo stubborn.  
  
  
  
A golden eye glinted in the dark as a stray beam of moonlight caught it. Various types of knives shining on the wall.but today. he wasn't interested in them.because a certain redhead comrade occupied the maniac's mind. He absent-mindedly played with a knife in his hand and drawing blood.not even once ranting about death or god.  
  
*  
  
Schuldich pulled his pants on achingly, his red mane hiding the tears and the green and red bruises along his neck getting darker. He felt his leader's hand on his shoulder and he shook with fright by the touch on his naked and marked shoulder, the blood dry and wound clotting.  
  
"D-d-don't touch me.. Please.. Crawford.. It hurts.."  
  
Immediately the hand was pulled away and Schuldich stumbled out of the torture chamber, Crawford's room.. He had been here every time Crawford wanted to shove his dick into something..  
  
/It hurts.. it hurts so much../  
  
More tears went down the same path the other tears had..  
  
He walked into his bedroom and made sure he locked the door.. He didn't want HIM to come into his room again and pull him by the hair into the torture chamber and tore him from the inside for uncountable hours..lying there like a corpse while his body was being cruelly ravished by the man he used to love.  
  
Schuldich crawled into bed and curled into a ball.. his eyes slowly closing as sleep came to him on a butterfly's wings and the remnants of his tears absorbed by the white of his pillow.  
  
*  
  
//Schuldich..Schu..How does it feel to make place in my black heart?//  
  
He watched as slowly the blood from his fresh wound fell drop by drop on the ceramic floor.  
  
TBC? 


	3. To have and not to hold

Title: Sky fits Heaven  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
//WORDS// ---- Farferello's thoughts  
  
Author's Notes: They don't belong to me and they never will.. Koyasu is just tooo stubborn.and loads of hugs to everyone who reviewed..I couldn't feel more loved.. Even my pets Schu and Farfie are happy.. arnt u my babies.now go into a dark corner and have sex..  
  
Schuldich: What do you think we're doing, woman!!*Came a nasal voice from a dark corner*  
  
Shadow: oh.*blush*  
  
*A loud mourn*  
  
Shadow: *looks like a beetroot*.on with the story now..  
  
At 4am, Schuldich crept down the stairs onto the white, spotless kitchen where in the fridge a bag of ice was kept.. Schuldich opened the refrigerator and a yellow light flitted in from the fridge and made a square on the floor. When he got what he was looking for, he turned around to walk back.. But as the fridge was closing, the light fell on a person in the kitchen who Schuldich didn't know was in the kitchen.  
  
"Farferello... What are you doing here?" he was happy that the lights were off and Farferello couldn't see the marks on his neck and his blood shot eyes.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"How did you get out of your room?.. Actually that doesn't matter.. Do whatever you want.."  
  
He was ready to stalk out of the room, but Farferello stopped in front of him and wouldn't let him pass.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
But he wouldn't move. He tried to push Farferello out of his way but he caught Schuldich's hand mid-way, twisted and pulled him into his arms.  
  
Schuldich felt a tickle of air in his ear and then a lick, he shuddered in Farferello's arms, his knees felt weak and his head felt light like he was floating in air.. On the verge of fainting.. Farferello's tongue was making a wet pathway down his neck but he stopped when he felt the bite marks on Schuldich's neck and his soft fingers replaced his tongue.  
  
"What is this, Schuschu"  
  
But Schuldich was already limp in his arms.  
  
He picked up the fainted German in his arms and took him to his bedroom.  
  
*  
  
After running a hot bath for the German, he had gently scrubbed the fainted man's body and tried his best not to fuck him right then and there.  
  
"Crawford..stop..p-p-please stop."  
  
//Crawford.You'll pay for this.. you'll pay//  
  
After applying ice to his wounds, he covered the German's naked form with a blanket. Before leaving to his room, Farferello sat and watched Schuldich sleep, he was sunrise gold and morning pale, with a kiss of pink on his lips like streaks of new sunlight in the sky which hadn't yet come out, he bended over and with his chapped lips kissed the German and left before Crawford wakes up at 6:30.  
  
He looked down the long corridor where Crawfish's room was.  
  
He entered his room, his room was still dim-grey, azure-pale like he had left it giving him the strange though fleeting impression that perhaps no time had passed. But it had..and it had left his beautiful German in lot of pain and his soul on fire..  
  
TBC? 


	4. Shanti

Title: Sky fits Heaven  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Author's Notes: They don't belong to me and they never will.. Koyasu is just tooo stubborn.and loads of hugs to everyone who reviewed..I couldn't feel more loved  
  
  
  
Schuldich had gotten up at 9:45 and it had taken him an hour to shower and dress but he could do it more smoothly than when he had gotten up the last time. The only thing he could remember was Farferello licking at his wound and even that *almost* gentle touch brought so many unwanted memories and such excruciating pain that his mind claimed shutdown..and he allowed it to. But what was amazing was that the member of Schwarz who didn't care about his own life let alone Schuldich's.. looked after him.. and it made Schuldich want to hug him.. When he woke up.. He expected himself to be on the kitchen floor with Brad smirking and Nagi staring at his torn and tattered body but thanks to Farferello..  
  
  
  
He opened the door and got out into the hallway, facing Farferello's door.. He was about to turn the knob to Farferello's door when he felt heavy set of arms feel their way around him, he stood still.. frightened like the other night.. He knew this familiar scent..This familiar touch.. The familiar mixture of hatred, fear and pain.. Brad's hands began to move under his shirt, stroking his toned abdominal muscles.  
  
  
  
Relaxing his body a tad, he put on a cool voice.  
  
  
  
"What do you want, Crawford?"  
  
"You.God you're beautiful Schuldich," Brad whispered in his ear before nibbling on the earlobe. Schuldich commanded his body to do something.. Elbow him, kick him.ANYTHING.. But like always he just stood there, his vision blurred by the tears about to fall and his body giving in.. After all, Brad loved him; Brad always told him that he loved him.. As he is tearing off Schuldich's clothes he tells him that.. As he is pushing in and pulling out of Schuldich's body aggressively he tells him that, as he is bruising Schuldich's body he tells him that.. and Schuldich listens and lets Brad do anything with his body just because he liked hearing Brad say those 3 words.. But they lost meaning long time ago.. When Schuldich's love was replaced with hatred..  
  
  
  
Through his tears he saw something come running towards them.. A flash of silver..  
  
The licking and whispers stopped behind him and the next thing he knew he was on the ground and Brad with a knife in his left shoulder.. and Farferello standing over him, his golden eye shining with vengeance.  
  
/How didn't Crawford not see that coming../  
  
TBC? 


	5. Drowned World

Title: Sky fits Heaven  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Author's Notes: They don't belong to me and they never will.. Koyasu is just tooo stubborn.Thank you Yass for telling me the right spelling for Schuldig.. I made corrections as you see..  
  
  
  
/WORDS/ ---- Schuldig's thoughts //WORDS// ---- Farferello's thoughts  
  
  
  
A week later, no one thought much of the attack by the Irish and went about on their daily lives, except for Schuldig, he was now the leader of Schwarz while Crawford was recovering. Last night, they had been on a mission to kill one of Takatori's executives who was thought to have been supplying the police with information of Taketori's shady dealings. The mission was successful and all the evidence dealt with, the members arrived home in their Mercedes in the dark of the night. Nagi went into his room as soon as they arrived for he had school the next day, while Schuldig and Farferello retired into the comfortable couch and watched a bit of T.V, not a word said between the pair. Farferello stifled another yawn.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go to your room now, Farfie.. Get some rest, we had a long day.."  
  
  
  
Schuldig was leaning over Farferello to take the remote when Farferello's strong naked arms encircled him and pressed Schuldig into his chest, their faces inches apart covered partially by a cascade of red hair.  
  
  
  
"F-f-Farferello.."  
  
  
  
//WHAT IS HE DOING??//  
  
  
  
"I want you, Schugy.."  
  
  
  
He suddenly kissed Schuldig not aggressively as he expected it to be but a gentle kiss just like a light breeze on a summers day, his tongue slowly licking Schuldig's pink lips asking permission to feel and taste the red- heads mouth. Schuldig didn't know how to react to this gentle behavior for he had always been a medium for aggressiveness; he allowed the Irish's tongue to explore his mouth. When he was just beginning to respond, Farferello stopped..  
  
  
  
"Schugy, you aren't ready for me.. It would be good if you thought about this first.."  
  
  
  
He left the room; he left behind a very confused German.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Farferello closed the door behind him; the moonlight flitted thru the window, thru its cracks and formed many beams of moonlight on the floor. He sat himself down on the cold ceramic floor.  
  
  
  
/I should have had him right then and there..Right there on the couch../  
  
  
  
He stared into the oblivion all the while like a knife with his dried blood on it..  
  
  
  
/..But look at the dark side.. I made God cry by giving love to the one he hates, the one he is punishing..MY Schugy..NOT Brads..NOT anyone's..All MINE!! /  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	6. Invoking Desire

Title: Sky fits Heaven  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Author's Notes: They don't belong to me and they never will.. Koyasu is just tooo stubborn.  
  
  
  
Schuldig came out from behind the shower curtain a dark blue towel hanging loosely around his waist and another being used in the process of drying his wet hair.  
  
  
  
Steam follows him out of the bathroom; he leaves his towels on the chair to dry and combs his hair till it shines.  
  
  
  
He slips his naked form under the white silky sheets waiting for sleep to come. The wide, clear windows permitted entry of a field of stars outside, dim as their lights were against Tokyo's brilliance, and the moonlight painted his room with cool silver and velvety shadows..But the calming environment yet did not make him sleepy.  
  
  
  
He grabbed a robe from behind the door and stepped into the cool hallway. He knocked softly on Farferello's door hoping the Irish was awake, he heard the lock clicking free and a golden eye peered from behind the door. Schuldig gently pushed the door open and caught hold of the Irish's hand and pulled Farferello into his room.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Schuldig secured the lock and sat himself on the bed, his legs spread wide open partially covered by the robe, his shoulders exposed with a mark of a wound healed and gone, his untamed hair open and a smirk gracing his features. Farferello just watched the cat-like German.. Not knowing what to do..  
  
  
  
Schuldig gestured him to come close.. When Farferello was close enough Schuldig pulled him and thrust his body on Farferello, unable to be patient. His needs, wants & lust getting the better of him.  
  
  
  
Farferello's groin stirred to life in its leather encase, but his mind was yet not sure. On a level with preys and targets, his footing was secure; he knew what to do with them. Here and know, he couldn't resist Schuldig's effect on him.  
  
  
  
He could see a hint of confusion on Farferello's face.  
  
  
  
"Don't think too much, Farfie.. Thinking is only an obstacle.. What matters is what is going to happen right here..and right now"  
  
  
  
Schuldig closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss.. By the end of it both of them were panting and wanting more.  
  
  
  
Farferello slowly lowered Schuldig's naked body on the soft bed and admired it. Teasingly slow he slipped out of his clothes.  
  
  
  
"Right here.. right now"  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	7. Candy Perfume Boy

Title: Sky fits Heaven  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Author's Notes: They don't belong to me and they never will.. Koyasu is just tooo stubborn.  
  
  
  
//WORDS// ---- Schuldig's thoughts  
  
  
  
Schuldig just wasn't a morning type of guy. It would take a lot of effort to get himself out of bed. When morning came and his eyes fluttered open, he found his head on Farferello's strong chest and when he looked up to check weather Farfie was awake, he saw a radiant smile plastered to his face and a golden eye looking up to the ceiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I finally had you. You were good, Schuldig. Next time will be better. Both of us will hurt god wont we.. Again and again.."  
  
  
  
He was greeted with a smile that would even shame the sun.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
They had made love in bed again and even in the bathroom when that wasn't enough..They did it on the kitchen table too.. With loads of whipped cream.. Schuldig thanked his lucky stars that Nagi wasn't home and in school but even if he wasn't.. he was good at ignoring what he didn't want to see..  
  
  
  
*  
  
At 3 in the afternoon, when the pair were watching TV... or were supposed to watching TV on the couch, a knock was heard on the main door. Farferello gave a hiss of annoyance as Schuldig gracefully rolled of him, straightened himself to look presentable and catwalked to the door.  
  
  
  
Schuldig was greeted with a annoyed, "Delivery" A good old mind reading determined that the delivery boy was getting late for his date. He was handed a bouquet of red roses that looked fresh out of a field.. Thorns et al . He quickly signed and took the bouquet in, all the while wondering who send it..  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
One of the thorns drew blood from his hand as he tried to put the flowers in vase, with that done, he was sucking at his finger when he opened an envelope that was neatly placed between the roses when he found it. He read.  
  
  
  
Dearest Schuldig,  
  
  
  
Hoping that you were missing me, missing me inside of you, missing my touches... I miss you too; I miss your pale body..the way it shudders when I enter you, your emerald eyes in which I can see eternity. I wish I were next to you right now, sucking your finger, my hands roaming your beautiful delicate body. After all sky fits heaven as I to you. I hope to come home to see you naked and ready.. A little weak to escort you out of your room and I hope Farferello will be secured in his straight-jacket away from me till I regain my strength after that he is going to get what he deserves. I'll be coming back on Thursday, 19th of April.  
  
  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
  
  
B.C  
  
  
  
Schuldig didn't move, still staring wide-eyed at the letter. A drop of blood fell on the roses and disappeared.  
  
  
  
//19th..tomorrow//  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	8. Skin

Title: Sky fits Heaven  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Author's Notes: They don't belong to me and they never will.. Koyasu is just tooo stubborn..Sorry took so long to upload this chapter. Its soooo long. hope u like it!  
  
  
  
Farferello was consoling Schuldig who was sitting in his lap, head on his shoulder. His eyes wide open, tears flowing freely on to Farfie's bare shoulder while Farferello's stared into oblivion, thinking.  
  
  
  
"He's..coming..h-he's coming.."  
  
  
  
Schuldig's head felt heavy like about to explode and his body tensed in Farferello's embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
That night, the 2 men weren't able to sleep, Farferello tried to kiss Schuldig, but Schuldig wouldn't respond...he was like a marble statue, not responding, not talking.  
  
  
  
When finally sleep took over their bodies, the 2 men were at the 2 ends of the bed not connected in any way.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Nagi had gone to receive Crawford and wasn't too happy about it, Bradley had inquired about all that had happened in his absence, about the missions, Nagi's school and especially his 2 other teammates..  
  
  
  
"Farferello is being Farferello while Schuldig is always floating in oblivion and only seems alive when Farferello is around..."  
  
  
  
"I see."  
  
  
  
Crawford turned to look outside the window, glasses glinting in the sun and scenery whizzing by.  
  
  
  
/// No one can take Schuldig away from me..not even you Farferello..///  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Schuldig hadn't received Crawford on the door and Crawford had waited for Nagi to go to his room and locked Farferello's door. When 10 minutes passed by, he went towards Schuldig's room and kicked it open. Schuldig was on the floor, trembling. He locked the door.  
  
  
  
Though weak, he had enough strength to restrain Schuldig on the bed.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't fight, Schu, You know you want this, You always did..from the very beginning, remember you were begging me to ravish you, begging me to give you a chance...don't you.."  
  
  
  
Freeing Schuldig of his clothes, His hungry brown eyes roamed freely over his captive's lean and slender body allowing the quick surge of lust to coarse through him. He took in every curve, every sharp angle, and every inch of Schuldig's alluring form. He felt a wave of satisfaction mingle in with his raging lust as he beheld the glorious sight before him. He unbuckled his black pants but didn't take them off. Instead, he reached over and pushed back a few fiery locks of hair away from Schu's ethereal face. A fire full of lust and savagery ignited within Crawford as he slowly ran his fingers through the soft red hair and down soft skin. His erection pressed painfully against his clothing hardening even more as his hand continued its exploration. He watched in fascination as his fellow assassin began to respond to his touch. The slender body before him shivered and moved toward his caresses causing his mouth to water in anticipation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Intrigued and incredibly aroused, Crawford quickly moved back and dispensed himself of his remaining garments. Free and unrestrained, his fierce arousal jutted upward already seeking release while Schuldig refused to look. He ran his hand down the redhead's smooth naked chest. Softly, he caressed each nipple before his hand traveled down further to a rock hard abdomen. A stab of pleasure rippled through Crawford as soft moans began to escape his prey's slightly parted lips.  
  
  
  
"Do you like my touch, Schu?"  
  
  
  
Crawford reached over and closed his hand gently over the other man's hard member and ever so slowly, began a rhythm. Up and down his hand moved in gentle strokes until the body beneath it began to arch and buckle. By now, Schuldig's breathing had become ragged and Crawford's own arousal was so hard that he thought he'd burst with the slightest touch.  
  
  
  
Sticky clear fluid trailed over his fingers. Enthralled, Crawford rubbed the enticing secretion around the tip of Schuldig's member in slow circles and let his thumb slide back and forth around the small hole found there. The telepath's body buckled in response. Ragged moans filled the air and slender hands fisted tightly into the sheets as Schu neared release.  
  
  
  
Crawford was nearly mad with desire and gave in to his needy thoughts. He pressed his face in between the redhead's thighs and the addictive aroma drove Brad wild and with the skill of the experienced, his mouth closed over the other assassin's erection. With the first stroke of his tongue, Bradley heard his captive's cry of pleasure and the sound raged through him like wildfire.  
  
  
  
He was barely able to hold off his own climax as Schuldig's hard member throbbed in his mouth and then exploded in release. The redhead let out a loud moan mixed with stifled sobs as he spilled himself into Bradley's greedy mouth. Every drop was swallowed and enjoyed.  
  
  
  
Desperate now for his own release and filled with a need beyond comprehension, Brad slid his toned body over his prey's sweat dampened form. He rubbed himself against the other's body and closed his eyes in ecstasy. Unable to hold anything back, Schuldich let out a moan of pure erotic bliss.  
  
  
  
Brad moved against his helpless victim who was arching into him. Crawford trailed kisses down the telepath's slender neck leaving telltale signs of his bruising nips while Schuldig sobbed in the background. When his mouth reached the spot where neck and collarbone met, he left his mark there in vivid red.  
  
  
  
"You're mine, Schuldig. Mine"  
  
  
  
The body beneath him shivered and arched once again, reacting to the pleasure it was receiving. Bradley smiled as he lapped Schuldig's rose colored nipples enjoying with utter satisfaction the hisses and moans in the air. Hungrily, he brought the hardened nubs into his mouth twisting and suckling on them before releasing them. He relished the feeling of Schuldig's once again hard arousal against his thigh. He moved a bit to the left and gasped as their erections met and pressed against one another.  
  
  
  
He crashed his lips against Schuldig's and left behind a bruised and bleeding lower lip. Crawford gently glided his index finger around and then into Schuldig's entrance. The redhead hissed in response to the invasion.  
  
///Yes. You want this too, don't you?///  
  
  
  
He smiled wickedly as he slowly pressed a second finger into Schu. He slipped a third finger in and began to slowly pump in and out seeking that special spot within the telepath. He knew he'd found it when Schuldig suddenly arched his back high and emitted a low cry.  
  
  
  
Crawford was in agony now. His need for release almost feral. It was all he wanted. He lifted a long leg over his shoulder giving him a better angle and leaned closer to his redhead captive's face. And with one swift thrust, he buried himself into Schuldig's receptive body.  
  
  
  
Twin cries echoed in the room, one of pleasure and the other of pain. Inflamed by the tightness surrounding him, Crawford's thrusts picked up speed not caring if Schuldig wasn't ready for the increase in pace. All that mattered was to quench his need to possess and lose himself into his so-called-lover's body.  
  
  
  
Schuldig had before experienced such pleasure, such pain. It pulsated throughout his body driving him to the brink of madness. Faster and harder, Brad plunged into Schuldig, hitting the redhead's prostrate with every savage thrust. His animalistic moans intermingled with his captive's. Schuldig's legs wrapped around his waist and Brad found himself reaching forward to bring the slender man's body closer to his own. In and out he moved until Brad felt Schuldig stiffen within his arms.  
  
  
  
Schuldig cried out and buckled in his embrace. Spurts of hot semen covered their bellies and Crawford growled in satisfaction. Muscles tightened around his hard erection wrenching a gasp from him. He rammed into his captive one last time and cried out as he filled Schuldig with his seed and his body shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Bradley lay there, exhausted and completely sated, one thought echoed in his dazed mind.  
  
///You'll never win Farferello... NEVER!///  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Farferello had climbed out of the ventilation duct and rushed to Schuldig's room. He knew something was wrong, when he was about to turn the knob, the door clicked open and Crawford stepped out adjusting his suit with a uncharacteristic smirk on his face, when he saw Farferello, he didn't show any signs of fear, just walked towards his room throwing over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"You'll have to deal with me later.."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
When Farferello opened the door, he saw a trembling Schuldig wrapped in a sheet, hair poking everywhere, only traces of tears running down pale cheeks, blood-shot eyes and so-called-love-bites trailing from neck to collarbone.  
  
  
  
"he's b-back...h-he'ss back."  
  
  
  
Schuldig fainted.  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	9. Frozen

Title: Sky fits Heaven  
  
Author: Shadowmisteress  
  
Author's Notes: They don't belong to me and they never will.. Koyasu is just tooo stubborn..Another long chapter! Whew! I wont be updating for till the end of march cuz this girl has her exams coming..Please don't mind and thankz a lot to all the reviewers..I couldn't have gone through this without you all..  
  
  
  
First there was darkness, like in the deepest dungeons where light dare not enter...then there was the spark of light, it was like a matchstick except more to the white side, it was a sign of relief to Schuldig, he couldn't anymore walk in this pitch darkness, only he knew what creatures lurked in the darkness, the very thought of those creatures striked such fear in his heart that he could hear the thumping in his ears. Those creatures he had carefully tucked away when he had joined Schwarz, so that he wouldn't freeze in some mission and get him or his Crawford seriously hurt..  
  
  
  
But he had walked this path almost every week in his mind with new creatures to hide, the memories...creatures...coming back to him but the white light would always lead him out.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he felt one of the memories weighing down on him and he was sucked into it, the white light disappearing but presence always there. at least that was one thing in his mind that did not scare him.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
*He was in a field somewhere. Crawford behind him looking all of 19 in a Armani suit and a smiling mask set on his face and Schuldig reaching almost till Crawford's shoulder, innocence gleaming on his white porcelain features and red hair pulled back and tied with a black ribbon, his white shirt and jeans sticking to his body with the summer heat. He adoringly looked up to Schuldig's face and gave him his sunniest of smiles and ran, throwing over his shoulder in a thick German accent.  
  
  
  
"Catch me if you can Crawford Sir"  
  
  
  
"Crawford..Schuldig, not sir.", he said and dashed behind the German teen.  
  
  
  
Schuldig screaming when Crawford got any closer and Crawford laughing at the weak-looking but fast boy run. When he finally got hold of the German, they both fell to the ground still in fits of laughter, holding on to each other.When they stopped laughing, they were on top of each other, Schuldig looking deeply into Crawford's eyes, Crawford just smiled and picked the German boy off of him and straightened his suit.  
  
  
  
"Lets go, we're getting late"  
  
  
  
He left the German boy standing behind deeply in love with him.*  
  
2 years later  
  
  
  
Crawford sat completing some reports while Schuldig was in the background ranting that Crawford didn't pay any attention to him.  
  
  
  
Now there was a touch of German in his accent, he had grown taller but was still a few inches shorter than Crawford and he had been trained vigorously day and night and was perfectly molded into a lean, mean fighting machine, his telepathy stronger and his love for Crawford had risen 10-fold.  
  
  
  
He kept throwing a tantrum well into an hour while Crawford kept typing well into an hour too.  
  
  
  
Schudig then tried a whole new approach; he willed himself to cry and sat on the ground next to Crawford's desk sniffing away. He felt strong hands on his back and was effortlessly picked off the ground and onto the leader's lap. He had fantasized about this a lot of times and thanked god that he was the one who had the power of telepathy.  
  
  
  
Bradley gently wiped away the tears and looked lovingly at Schuldig.  
  
  
  
"I was a kid too, you know... I, too have done this a lot to get attention"  
  
  
  
And the next thing Schuldig knew, he was on the ground. This time real tears came into his eyes and he resorted to the next best thing...Begging..  
  
  
  
"Please Crawford I love you, you know I do... give me a chance, Crawford..I love you..I dream about you every night, your wonderful body on mine, moving inside me..please Crawford.. ravish me..."  
  
Silence screamed in Schuldig's ears for not even a word was uttered because Crawford just stared.  
  
  
  
Schuldig was walking away disappointed when he heard a snicker from his leader and strong arms were felt around him. His clothes were torn off of him, Schuldig was at the peak of being excited.  
  
  
  
/ So this is how it feels to lose your virginity/  
  
  
  
The desk was cleared with one swish of a hand and Schuldig eagle-spread on the desk with Brad looking down his long nose lustfully at the lithe body.  
  
  
  
/From this day onwards there only be ecstasy../*  
  
  
  
Schuldig was sucked out of this memory and again in the dark alleys of his mind but he was on the ground screaming because one by one memories whizzed past him..His first fuck, Brad biting his young body decorating it with 'love' bites and bruises.. Schuldig on all fours as Crawford cruelly thrust into his body..  
  
  
  
He screamed and screamed..  
  
  
  
*  
  
Farferello shook Schuldig awake..  
  
  
  
"Are you alright,Schu?"  
  
  
  
Schuldig looked from side to side, expecting Crawford to be there and when he saw nothing his fright came down a notch.  
  
  
  
"Please Farfie protect me..protect me."  
  
  
  
TBC? 


End file.
